The Sireline Unlinking Spell
The Sireline Unlinking spell 'is a recently created but complicated spell that breaks the connection between normal Vampires and the Original Vampires who sired them. Purpose The spell was originally created by a powerful Harvest witch Davina Claire, over the course of several months. She created the spell by using the Grimoire of Esther Mikaelson, the very witch who created the Original Vampires and ensured their progeny's link to them. Davina at first made a collection of all of Esther's siring and linking spells and then combined them, though changing the spell's effects to work in reverse, thus instead of creating a link, the spell was breaking it. Throughout ''The Originals This spell was first mentioned in Rebirth by Davina who studied the original witch spellbook wishing to unlink her friends ( Marcel and Josh ) from Kaus's sireline which would allow her to kill him without them dying too. In Alive and Kicking Davina misdefine the spell as a simple de-linking spell and she made clear that she was only willing to save her friends and that she would let the other vampires from Klaus's sireline die with him. In Red Door Kol/Kaleb discovers that Davina was using his mother's linking and sire-bond spells in reverse with the aim of saving her mates, and that she was using a Kandahar root as a binder. He drained the root power to prevent Davina from severing the link between Klaus and his sireline, because his mother ( Esther ) wants Klaus alive and connected. After that Davina tries to combine a knotting spell with a sire-bond spell to save her friends who might be in danger, but she finally found out that Kol/Kaleb ruined her spell. In Chasing the Devil's Tail Davina explains to Kol that she's trying to repair the damage that he did to her de-linking spell. In Dead Angels Aya informs Marcel of a plan that could eradicate their link to their sires ( Niklaus and Elijah ) with the help of Davina and The Sisters. In Heart Shaped Box, Davina contacts Kol using the hand of glory to find out the ingredient needed to finish the spell. Through studying the spell used to turn the Originals into vampires, Davina was able to figure out the final ingredient, which was the heart of an unsired vampire. This meant they needed Hayley's heart. The sisters attack Hayley but fail due to Kol knocking Davina out which affected the coven. They end up retrieving Jackson's heart due to it being a mirror image of Hayley's. In A Streetcar Named Desire, the sisters start the spell by first dropping Jackson's heart into the water. They next retrieve Klaus & Elijah, placing their bodies into the water while their minds are trapped in the Chambre de Chasse. They slit their throats before speaking the incantation needed for the spell. Their spell is halted after Elijah wakes up and kills two coven members, while Hayley kills another. Davina who has not been attacked yet, throws Klaus back into the water as he leapt at her once he had been freed from the chambre. Davina then finishes the spell herself, delinking Klaus from his sired vampires, she then collapses. Klaus then states that he felt the vampires leave, implying that the spell worked. Requirements The spell, as a combination of various already existing spells requires several rare objects in order to be performed, as well as a large source of power. * '''Kandahar Root: The purpose of this herb was to act as a binding agent for the spell. * An Unsired Vampire's Heart: One of the crucial ingredients of the spell, it served as a conduit for the dark magic of the Sisters to connect to the waters where the Original Vampires are to be positioned during the spell. * Specific Grammatical Changes: According to Davina, there were several specific changes that she had to make in the incantation of the spell in order for it to function properly. * Targeted Original Vampire: The spell requires the Original whose's connection to the sireline is being broken to be present during the ritual. The Original in question is in fact required to bleed a certain amount of blood before the spell can begin. Spells and Rituals * Sireline Unlinking Spell: ''An extremely powerful spell, that is specifically a combination of all of Esther's sire bond and linking spells performed in reverse to undo the link pasted down from each new generation of vampires from the original.'' **'Incantation: 'Nemo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem de ista duo. Sanquinatum venetus barkael meh. **'Requirements: '''Kandahar root (Failed binding agent), Specific grammatical changes. **'Second Incantation: '''Nemo unus animabus carnem. **'Requirements: '''heart of an unsired vampire (Jackson's Heart instead of Hayley's) to bind Targeted Original Vampire in a pool of their charged blood. Trivia * The spell is noted by several to be unlike any other spell performed in history. * This spell was first attempted in Season 2, in the episode [[Red Door|''Red Door]], by Davina and Kol (in possession of Kaleb) though the spell was halted by the latter who previously destroyed the Kandahar Root that served as the binding agent of the spell, on the orders of Esther. ** It is presumed that the spell would have failed either way due to the fact that Davina was not in possession of an unsired vampire's heart nor the Original whose link she was trying to break. * Despite being in existence since Season 2, the spell was only performed in Season 3, by Davina and the Sisters in order to break Elijah and Klaus' link to their sirelines. ** However, only Klaus' connection to his sireline was broken as Elijah was able to get out of the pool before the spell took effect. Gallery DS.PNG Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Witchcraft Category:Vampires